


Stronger

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds something he needs. Set during <i>Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skuf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skuf).



Harry can beat Kingsley in a sudden-death duel. When it's not a matter of speed or training, Harry can send Kingsley into the wall and stand up against his worst.

That's not why he likes (loves/needs?) him.

It's after, when it's just the two of them in the cramped upstairs room far away from Sirius's, doing things they ought not to (but how can it really be wrong when Moody knows and only looks at them, silent?), and Kingsley is on top of him, and Harry can kick and wiggle and bite to no avail.

He's not the strongest anymore. And that little room, with its limp sheets and shuttered window, is the only place in the world where no one expects him to be.


End file.
